Silly Love Wrongs: A Glee Parody
by xxWritingGirlxx
Summary: This is a parody of the Glee episode "Silly Love Songs" as you can probably tell from the unoriginal title. Rated T because I'm paranoid. It has spoilers for "Silly Love Songs"! I hope you find it funny!


**A/N: Hi! Yes, it's another parody of Glee. I love to parody Glee almost as much as I love the show. :) Reviews are REALLY appreciated! Even if you're flaming the story! **

Choir room:

Finn: We need money, right?

Schue: Well, we inexplicably have enough that we can afford expensive sets and costumes for all our songs, but… sure.

Artie: … yet not enough so I can go on a bus to sectionals. Priorities much?

Finn: So I'll start a kissing booth to get money!

Schue: How much money for each kiss?

Finn: A dollar, why do you want to know?

Schue: *whistles* no reason… hypothetically, would it be weird if, again, hypothetically, a teacher paid for a kiss from you?

Finn: …

Rachel: And now you're just being a douche, Finn. It's obvious you just want an excuse to kiss all the girls.

Finn: Well, basically… yes.

Rachel: AND IT'S SO HOT! FINN, MAKE OUT WITH ME, OR I'LL BE FORCED TO PAY FOR IT! And that might be creepy.

Finn: …

* * *

Kissing booth:

Finn: *voiceover* I want Quinn Fabray, because this show needs more drama and love triangles. She will definitely fall in love with me if I kiss her. She just loves being forced to kiss people, after all.

*flashback*

Sam: *tries to kiss Quinn*

Quinn: YOU'RE GONNA GET ME PREGNANT! *runs away*

*end flashback*

Finn: LADIESSSSS! FOR A DOLLAR, YOU GET TO KISS ME! Ah, I'm so popular after I somehow won that football game despite being the worst quarterback ever. Plus, we didn't even dance to Single Ladies! Isn't life great?

Quinn: I'm not going to kiss you, even though I came up to your booth.

Finn: … ok then. C'mon, Quinn, don't be selfish. The Glee Club needs money. I have no ulterior motives at all.

Quinn: Can't I just donate money?

Finn: Like I told you, Quinn. Selfish.

* * *

Library:

Sam: I saw you almost kissing him.

Quinn: Well, I wasn't.

Sam: Kiss him. That'll be a surefire way to make sure you're not cheating on me.

Quinn: … so, by cheating on you, it'll prove I'm not cheating on you?

Sam: Yup.

Quinn: Makes sense.

* * *

At Dalton:

Blaine: So, I'm in love with someone, and I want to serenade him.

Kurt: IT'S ME, RIGHT? I LOVE YOU, BLAINE!

Blaine: Pfft, as if. It's this guy at the GAP who I barely know.

Kurt: …

Blaine: I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic.

Kurt: … right.

* * *

At GAP attack:

Kurt: Wow, this would be great and everything… if he was singing to me.

Blaine: I really love you, Jeremiah. Which is why I'm going to sing a song about getting you alone and possibly raping you. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic.

Kurt: Why do I like this guy again?

* * *

Outside:

Blaine: So, did you like it? Also, here's my FRIEND Kurt. I brought him out here with me to torture him- I mean, support me.

Jeremiah: It sucked. I barely know you, and frankly it was creepy. Plus, unlike your flaming friend here, no one at the store knows I'm gay, so now I'm fired.

Kurt: HEY! I'll have you know your hair is pretty flaming too!

Blaine: Well, that sucked. I WAS SO IN LOVE! Nah, I'm over him. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic.

Kurt: … sure.

Blaine: Yeah, but I still don't like you, Kurt.

Kurt: Dang it.

* * *

Back at kissing booth:

Rachel: *puts money down* KISS ME, FINN! ON THE LIPS, SO WE'LL FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!

Finn: *kisses cheek*

Rachel: Oh, hell no. THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU KISS ME AND TAKE ME BACK! THE FINCHEL FANGIRLS WILL NOT BE PLEASED!

Finn: Bitch, please. But hey, how about I prolong the agony by leading you on and giving you the gift I carted around with me even though we broke up months ago?

Rachel: Screw you, Finn… oh, go ahead, I'm desperate.

* * *

Hospital:

Santana: Through Santana logic, I have discovered Quinn is cheating on Sam with Finn. I have a plan that all rides on whether any patients have mono.

Nurse: Conveniently, our new patient has mono. Go check on him.

Santana: Great, is he gross or something? Because I have to kiss him, and-

Nurse: *ignores* Just go.

Santana: *kisses and gets mono* *goes to kissing booth*

Finn: Oh, Santana, how about a kiss on the cheek-

Santana: *makes out with him* I hope I don't have… mono.

Finn: Very subtle.

* * *

Finn and Quinn cheating:

Quinn: You realize this makes you a hypocrite, right?

Finn: I'm Finn, everyone will forgive me.

Quinn: True, let's make out now!

* * *

Choir room:

Finn and Quinn: *have mono*

Other girls Finn kissed and Santana: *mysteriously don't have mono*

Santana: Obviously, you two kissed. Did you hear that, SAM?

Sam: Did you cheat on me? Nah… I'm not stupid.

Quinn and Finn: *go to hospital*

* * *

Hospital:

Rachel: *creepily visits Finn* Finn, can I please make you love me? The only storyline I can seem to have is being obsessed with you, so maybe if we get back together…

Finn: Nah, Quinn's better than you. I told you, people with names that rhyme stick together. Just look at Burt and Kurt.

Rachel: *cries* Hey, I think this calls for… A SOLO!

* * *

Halls:

Sam: I'm not stupid.

Quinn: I know.

Sam: I'm not stupid.

Quinn: Yup.

Sam: I'm not stupid.

Quinn: We established that.

Sam: I'm trying to remember what I was accusing you of, shh.

Sam: Oh, right! YOU OBVIOUSLY CHEATED ON ME WITH FINN!

Quinn: You're the one who made me kiss him…

Sam: I thought it was foolproof!

Quinn: Nah, I just saved him from choking by doing mouth to mouth without using the Heimlich maneuver. Totally plausible.

Sam: Makes sense! …I'm not stupid.

* * *

Coffee shop:

Kurt: Blaine, I know you already know this, but I love you. And I know your coffee order.

Blaine: Ha, let's just be friends. Kurt, I'm terrible at romance, despite what I said earlier.

Kurt: BUT I KNOW YOUR COFFEE ORDER!

Blaine: Yeah, and so did Jeremiah…

Kurt: So? It's me.

Blaine: Yeah, but instead of getting together now, I'd rather just lead you on for a few more episodes. Is that ok?

Fangirls: NO!

Kurt: Why not?

Blaine: Also, nothing will make me love you. Except maybe having some animal die.

Kurt: Sounds good! *drugs Pavarotti*

* * *

Coffee shop:

Tina: They forget about me even in this story?

Santana: Who are you again?

THE END.


End file.
